


Supernaturals in Space

by hayhodge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (?), Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hunk (Voltron), But only in the werewolves, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I feel like I overuse italics, I promise I'll come up with a better summary, I think this is slow burn, Is this slow burn?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags May Change, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Hunk (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), lotta tags man, should this be rated explicit?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayhodge/pseuds/hayhodge
Summary: "Space.He was actually space.He’d been dreaming of being out amongst the stars for a long time. Now, he’s here - he’s actually in fucking space. It’s the coolest thing ever.He does wish it could’ve been on more relaxing terms though, he is up here fighting a space war. The excitement of it all had pushed almost everything else to the back of his mind. Lance hadn’t once thought about the possible issues being a werewolf in space might cause, at least, not until he’d stepped foot out of the castle. It had been night and the new Paladin had felt the alluring pull of the planet’s moon.That was when he remembered his ‘condition’ and realized how messed up his moon cycle was going to get."So, Lance is a werewolf in space,Also worth mentioning- Keith is a vampire, also in space.Let's see how this pans out.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing RP with an amazing friend of mine (I'm Lance and she's Keith).  
We were discussing the lack of Bottom Vampire fics and the fact that Werewolf Lance is a blessing and decided that was enough to take matters onto our own hands.  
This whole RP started just because we wanted to see Vampire!Keith get dicked down (the fact that it's gonna be by Werewolf!Lance makes it all the juicier xD) so, there is eventual smut planned ;3

Space. 

He was actually space. 

He’d been dreaming of being out amongst the stars for a long time. Now, he’s here - he’s actually in fucking space. It’s the coolest thing ever. 

He does wish it could’ve been on more relaxing terms though, he is up here fighting a space war after all. The excitement of it all had pushed almost everything else to the back of his mind. He hadn’t once thought about the possible issues being a werewolf in space might cause, at least, not until he’d stepped foot out of the castle. It had been night and the new Paladin had felt the alluring pull of the planet’s moon. 

That was when he remembered his ‘condition’ and realized how messed up his moon cycle was going to get. 

Irrelevant for now, though- Voltron. 

The newly formed team had done so well on their first time forming the giant robot defender, but now they were out of danger and couldn’t form shit. So now, the alien princess- attractive alien princess. Lance could practically feel his tail wagging around her. Gosh, he was already crushing. Anyways, not important- Allura decided it was a good idea to try a team bonding exercise, to try and get them all connected to each other and to help with Voltron. 

So, here they all sat. Five Earthlings in a circle, odd devices on their heads, trying to focus on their color-coded lions combining. It’s not too bad, at least the headbands are comfortable. But Lance had things he doesn’t really want to others to know just yet. He doesn’t quite trust this team, being forced together by chance and all. Though, that’s going to have to change soon if they think they’re going to save the universe together. 

He’s close with Hunk and Pidge already though, they both know about his supernatural form. Hunk knows because he too is a werewolf. They grew up in the same neighborhood pack and had always been close friends. Pidge knows because the brunette and his buddy had decided, after being on a team with her in the Garrison, it was a good idea to let her know since they’d gotten close enough to trust the little weirdo. She hadn’t believed them at first, choosing science over ‘fiction’. Imagine her surprise on the next full moon. She definitely believed them after that, in return she had entrusted them with her own identity secret. 

Keith and Shiro were another story. Shiro was the Cuban;s childhood hero, the man he’s looked up to for a long time. He doesn’t want the pillot to be freaked out or think of Lance as something dangerous. Keith though, Keith is just- well.. He’s _Keith_. The grumpy boy smells weird. Lance can't place it, but something about the quietest Paladin's scent is a bit off. Well, it's not exactly a bad smell, it's just- the brunette is usually a lot better at this whole scent thing, being a wolf and all. 

Either way, he's trying his best to not think of any werewolf things while he has the headset on.  
Instead, he tries to focus on Voltron the way Allura instructed them to. But it's hard. His mind keeps wandering to his family, straying from the needed focus on the universe's only hope and zoning in on things that make Lance's heart ache. 

Now that all the excitement has died down, the initial '_holy shit, I'm in **space**_' has left his thoughts, he's starting to miss home. Miss his pack.  
He hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to anyone. 

The brunette is pretty sure the last thing he said to his family was a quick, rushed _"I love you guys! I'll call you again soon!"_ At the end of a late night video chat last week.  
Now he's so far away and no one knows where he's gone. 

Lance sighs, a burning sensation fills his eyes as he lets them fall closed. 

He missed them already at the Garrison, and now he's even further away in a space castle, but he will not let himself cry.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding exercise is taking a turn.  
Lance is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not creative with title names XD 
> 
> I'm glad there's an interest in this :)  
It's small, but it's more than I thought I'd get, so- here's a second chapter. <3

It only takes Lance a moment to compose himself before he opens his eyes again. That burning need to cry is still there, but it’s weaker and easier to suppress. He glances over to find Hunk is already looking at him, concern swimming in his best friend’s eyes. Because of course he would notice Lance being upset, they grew up together, they were pretty in-tune to each other’s emotions. Well, he can talk to the other werewolf later; right now they need to focus on this exercise. 

This is important, we’re Voltron. We're the universe’s last chance to- 

The brunette's train of thought halts very quickly at a sudden intrusive thought. Well, not really thought, more like smell. 

‘_Blood_’ His brain supplied, helpfully. He turned his head where his nose lead, finding the source to be Keith. And it was easy to see why. 

The first thing Lance notices is the other paladin’s holographic mind screen. It flashes with the image of Keith biting into someone’s neck. The werewolf can’t see a face and what little is visible of their hair isn’t enough to reveal the identity. What he could see, was that the ravenette had bitten hard, because there was blood traveling down the “victim's” neck. 

Suddenly the image rippled and then dissolved quickly, because Keith is ripping the circlet off of his head. This brought Lance’s attention to something else. The red paladin has two red rivulets trailing down the front of his chin, one on each side. He realizes that his new teammate had been biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, it made the werewolf wonder how long his teeth are to have been able to make him bleed like that. 

A heavy silence hangs over the small group for a moment as Keith just sits there, panting. 

Suddenly, “Holy shit.” Pidge’s voice breaks through everyone's thoughts. “Keith is _kinky_!” Which, hey- kinda funny, enough to make Lance chuckle anyways. It did kind of look that way, because what else could that have been? 

His thoughts were once again derailed when the ravenette abruptly stands up. “I-I have to go-” He stutters our, eyes wide and locked on the door. Then he’s gone, quickly getting through the cool automatic doors and disappearing as they slide closed again. 

The room falls silent once again, everyone glancing around wondering what the hell _actually_ just happened. 

A few more minutes pass and nobody has moved. Lance sighs and stands, gently removing his own helmet from his hair. 

“Where are you going?” A voice, Hunk, calls out to him as he moves towards the door. 

“Someone’s gotta go after him and see if he’s okay..” he trails off a bit but doesn’t stop walking. “Y’know. Cuz Voltron.” _Good job, gotta keep up that rivalry, Lance_. 

Without another word, he’s out the door.


	3. Update (11.04.2019)

I'll start a schedule where I update this fic every Friday  
(it's the only day I have off work XD)

Edit:: (11/19) 

Sorry I havent updated like planned, got a bit hectic between school and planning a sudden trip out of the country  
But I promise to get this updated either tomorrow or Thursday !

Second Edit:: (11/29) 

Sorry again that I didnt update as promised,,  
I'm actually put of the country at the moment, and between traveling and everything I've been up to here, I havent had any time to update.  
I swear I'll get something done some time soon whenever I get back home tho!


	4. Another Update (04.29.2020)

I've been gone for a hot minute and I'm sorry to anyone who was following this thing! x,D 

I have had quite a few months, but I won't bore anyone with details. 

I'm working on the next chapter, so hopefully I'll be getting something out this weekend!!

Bribe Update  
If I get 10 people to comment that they signed my petition to help me get a cat - I'll update 2 chapters this weekend XD  
If I get 15+ I'll do 3.  
https://secure.avaaz.org/en/community_petitions/my_girlfriend_help_me_adopt_this_cat_please__/details/

Edit (05.04.2020) :   
I am deleting the first 2 actual chapters of this and editing them completely. I will be re-posting them as soon as they're edited and the third chapter is completed.


End file.
